


Vivo

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: “Eu estou vivo?”, Shiryu se perguntou, tentando com todas as forças se mexer, mas seu corpo não respondeu. O cavaleiro travava uma batalha contra a própria mente e não sabia se conseguiria vencê-la.





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS DO MANGÁ NEXT DIMENSION  
> Eu sei, o Next Dimension ainda nem terminou, mas eu senti uma vontade louca de fazer uma fic depois do capítulo dedicado ao meu casal favorito, mostrando o futuro que Shiryu desejava, o que eles escolheria se pudesse... Então, mesmo sem saber como (e quando, e se) o ND vai terminar, eu fiz essa fic. E foi incrível, porque eu tive a ideia ontem de madrugada, lá pelas 3 da manhã, deixei uma nota de voz no celular para não esquecer e fui dormir. Peguei hoje para escrever e a coisa foi fluindo sem parar... Escrevi direto e acho que já fiz tudo que pretendia... Serão capítulos curtos, pouca coisa maiores que esse primeiro.

_Shiryu... Graças a Deus... vivo... rezei tanto... agradecer..._

Os fragmentos de frases na voz de Shunrei reverberaram em algum lugar do cérebro confuso de Shiryu.

“Eu estou vivo?”, ele se perguntou, tentando com todas as forças se mexer, mas seu corpo não respondeu. Sentia-se imerso numa névoa. Não, em algo mais denso... era como estar mergulhado num líquido viscoso... Mas ele estava ouvindo a voz de Shunrei dizendo que ele estava vivo. Por que não conseguia se mexer?

Vasculhou a memória nebulosa e viu-se em Rozan, com Shunrei, criando Shoryu. Depois viu o rapaz já crescido, casado... E viu netos... Viu-se morrendo de velhice...

“Mas eu não morri...”, e lembrou-se de ter voltado à batalha. Lembrou-se vagamente de ter lutado, mas não sabia com quem, nem como tinha sido, mas se estava vivo, devia ter saído vitorioso... “Vivo... Mas por que esta névoa na mente? Por que está ficando escuro? Escuro demais... Um choro... de bebê?”

Ouviu Shoryu chorando. O filho que lhe dava tanta alegria... Lembrou que teve medo quando Shunrei o encontrou e resolveu criá-lo, mas agora o amava tanto, sentia-se tão pai dele. Ansiava ser o melhor exemplo que pudesse para que ele se tornasse um bom homem, honrado, honesto, educado, gentil. Quase tinha desistido de lutar por causa dessa sua pequena família até perceber que seus irmãos cavaleiros também faziam parte dela. E afinal, que exemplo daria ao filho sendo um covarde? Não era isso que desejava. Queria que o menino se orgulhasse do pai.

“Mas por que ele chora?”, perguntou-se. Queria levantar-se da cama, acalentá-lo, mas não conseguia mover um dedo, embora estivesse tentando com toda força.

“É tão denso... tão denso... esse visco, a névoa, a escuridão, o sono...”

_Senhorita... estamos bem... Shoryu... menino bonzinho..._

Voltou a ouvir a voz de Shunrei ao longe, captando fragmentos de conversa. Ele queria tanto vê-la! Queria falar com ela! Queria dizer que ainda estava aqui, que a amava! Mas estava tão escuro... tão escuro...

_Coma... sair... não sabem... hora... pra sempre... esperar._

“Coma... então eu estou em coma?”, constatou na sua mente confusa depois de ouvir uma voz que parecia a de Saori.

“Não! Eu quero acordar! Eu preciso!”, e tentou com todas as forças abrir os olhos, mover os músculos, gritar... mas nada aconteceu.

Continua...


	2. 2

 

– Shiryu... – Shunrei murmurou, tocando de leve a cabeça do marido. – Graças a Deus você está vivo. Eu rezei tanto, pedi tanto que você voltasse para nós. Agora eu só tenho que agradecer e cuidar de você até que se recupere. Tenho certeza que não vai demorar e vamos voltar para casa juntos, nós três.

Shunrei saiu da China assim que recebeu a notícia diretamente de Saori: a guerra tinha acabado, Shiryu e os amigos estavam vivos, porém internados em um hospital de Atenas. Felizmente não corriam risco de morte iminente, embora o estado de todos fosse delicado. Ela então arrumou as malas, pegou o filho e viajou para cuidar do marido. Assim que desembarcou em Atenas, tomou um taxi e foi para o hospital. Shoryu não estava de bom humor depois da longa viagem e começou a chorar em alto e bom som. Tinham se alimentado no avião, mas já se passara algum tempo e o bebê chorava de fome e cansaço. Só então ela percebeu que também estava faminta.

– Calma, meu amor – ela disse, balançando suavemente o bebê. – Já vamos comer.

 Saori entrou no quarto.

– Senhorita Saori... – Shunrei disse respeitosamente. A deusa tinha uma aparência bem diferente do que ela lembrava. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos e ela parecia um pouco mais velha.

– Olá, Shunrei. Disseram-me que você tinha chegado. Eu sinto muito por tudo isso.

– Tudo bem... – Shunrei respondeu com um olhar resignado e Saori entendeu o que aquele olhar queria dizer: ela sabia como eram essas coisas, estava acostumada, era mulher de cavaleiro.

– Como foi a viagem? Como vocês estão?

– Foi tranquila. Nós estamos bem. Shoryu costuma ser um menino bonzinho, mas depois dessa viagem longa ele está um pouco cansado e com fome.

– Acho melhor vocês irem descansar um pouco, levar a mala para minha casa, tomar um banho. Eu mesma estou precisando parar um pouco. Depois voltamos.

– É melhor, sim – respondeu. Queria muito ficar ao lado de Shiryu, mas tinha consciência de que precisava cuidar de Shoryu, dar a ele alimento e um pouco de descanso. Antes, perguntou a Saori qual o real estado de Shiryu, pois o que ela tinha lhe dito ao telefone era um tanto vago.

– Os médicos disseram que ele está em coma e não sabem quando vai sair – explicou-lhe Saori. – Eles não sabem por que razão ele ainda está assim e me disseram que pode sair a qualquer hora... ou ficar assim pra sempre. O melhor a fazer é esperar e ver como serão os próximos dias.

– Sim... – assentiu Shunrei e pegou a bolsa. Saori ajudou-a carregando o a mala e as duas saíram do quarto. 

– Vocês têm um menino muito bonito! – Saori disse, segurando a mãozinha de Shoryu.

– Obrigada. Agora ele está, sim. Mas quando o encontrei estava cheio de feridas e picadas de insetos... Deve ter ficado algum tempo na floresta... Não consigo entender como alguém é capaz de jogar um bebê como se fosse lixo, mas fazem isso a todo instante. É o que fizeram comigo, com Shiryu, e depois com Shoryu...

– Mas Shoryu teve a sorte de você estar no caminho dele e acabou ganhando pais maravilhosos.

– A gente vem tentando ser – respondeu Shunrei, com um sorriso envergonhado.

– Quero que saiba que eu entendo por que Shiryu não queria ir lutar... Eu entenderia inclusive se ele não tivesse voltado atrás. Ele tem uma família. É o único de nós que conseguiu essa proeza e queria defender o que conquistou.

– Vocês também vão ter famílias – Shunrei disse. – Nós só nos adiantamos um pouco.

– Tomara! – respondeu Saori, sentindo-se realmente esperançosa. Shunrei aproveitou a deixa para se informar acerca dos outros cavaleiros de bronze.

– Como estão os outros? – ela perguntou.

– Todos voltaram em coma... – Saori disse e fez uma longa pausa. – Mas Shun e Hyoga já acordaram e estão bem. Devem ter alta em breve. Já Ikki e Seiya estão na mesma situação de Shiryu...

– É só uma questão de tempo – Shunrei disse, confiante. – Tenho certeza.

Saori queria muito acreditar nisso, mas temia que depois de tantas batalhas, tantos golpes, tantas idas e vindas, as mentes e os corpos dos rapazes tivessem chegado ao limite. Ela mesma se sentia estranha depois de voltar ao tempo atual. Não disse nada para não desanimar Shunrei e torcia para estar errada, principalmente no caso de Shiryu.

Shoryu continuou chorando todo o caminho até a casa de Saori,  e só se acalmou quando a mãe lhe deu uma mamadeira, adormecendo logo em seguida.

– Ele é muito fácil de lidar – riu Shunrei, ninando o menino. – É só manter essa barriguinha bem cheia.

– Imagino que tenha sido difícil no começo.

– É, foi sim... Tinha as feridas, tinha a minha total falta de experiência, mas a gente vai aprendendo... As noites eram especialmente difíceis... Eu não sabia bem o que fazer, sabe? Não tive nove meses de preparação, foi de um dia para o outro... Mas agora tudo está ficando mais tranquilo.

Shunrei colocou o filho adormecido na cama, rodeado de almofadas para que não caísse, e lhe fez um carinho.

– Agora que ele já comeu  – disse ela  –, é minha vez. Estou realmente faminta.

– Sabe que eu também? Vamos almoçar juntas, descansar um pouco. Depois podemos voltar ao hospital com as forças renovadas.

Assim as duas fizeram. Sentaram-se à mesa e foram servidas.

– Será que ele pode me ouvir? – Shunrei perguntou, entre uma garfada e outra.

– O Shiryu? Não sei... Talvez.

– Quando falei com ele, senti como se ele estivesse me ouvindo. Também senti que ele quer acordar, mas não consegue.

– Como pode ser isso?

– Eu não sei... – Shunrei respondeu, pensativa. – Apenas senti...

Continua...


	3. Capítulo III

 

_Papai está ouvindo... vamos fazer barulho... saiba que estamos aqui..._

“Ela está aqui mesmo!”, Shiryu constatou com alegria. Depois de ter ouvido a voz dela pela primeira vez, ele alternou consciência e vazio, clareza e névoa, e já não sabia bem se tinha sido real. Nesses momentos de consciência só ouviu os bipes das máquinas do hospital ou vozes estranhas que ele não compreendia bem, o que estava reforçando sua ideia de delírio. Mas agora ouvia Shunrei de novo, mais claramente que antes, como se a conexão estivesse melhorando.

 “Vai ver anoiteceu e eles foram dormir em algum lugar...”, ele pensou. “Agora já deve ser dia  outra vez e eles voltaram. Mas onde será que eu estou?”, perguntou-se, preocupando-se com a mulher e o filho. Queria saber se estavam bem instalados, afinal Shoryu ainda era um bebê.  Ouviu a risadinha dele e lembrou como isso iluminava seu dia. Chegava da lavoura cansado, mas era sempre recebido com um sorriso amoroso da esposa e as risadinhas de contentamento do filho.

Tinha o soldo que recebia da Fundação, podia sustentar a família com ele, mas a agricultura era sua paixão, expurgava seus pecados trabalhando duro na terra. Começou a cultivar produtos orgânicos e se orgulhava de produzir comida de qualidade para sua família. O excedente da produção era vendido e a renda guardada numa poupança para investir nos estudos de Shoryu.

“Valeu a pena o esforço”, pensou, sentindo-se feliz. Pelo que se lembrava da visão que teve do futuro, Shoryu se tornaria um bom homem, estudaria, teria uma esposa adorável e os dois lhe dariam netos.

Ele ouviu a voz de Shunrei outra vez.

_Eu sei... me ouve... te amo muito... felizes... nosso filho... questão de tempo._

“Eu também te amo, Shunrei”, ele queria responder. Queria tanto abraçá-la e beijá-la. Queria dizer que também amava o filho e continuaria lutando para ele crescer e ter aquele futuro maravilhoso.

“Talvez se eu desejar com muita força...”, Shiryu pensou, e procurou concentrar-se, buscando dentro de si uma força que ele sabia que possuía, só precisava reencontrar. Então ele começou a sentir um calor, como se o líquido que o envolvia estivesse esquentando rapidamente e tornando-se menos viscoso. Encontrou forças nas profundezas da sua mente e tentou mover-se, mas parecia que seu corpo pesava toneladas. Mesmo assim ele continuou tentando e sentiu como se uma das mãos tivesse tocado algo no fundo do líquido. E ele quis agarrar isso com força. Ele precisava segurar! Era sua chance de sair e ele não ia desperdiçá-la!

Continua...

 


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Apesar da cama muito confortável e do ar-condicionado, Shunrei dormiu mal. Acordou diversas vezes, preocupada com Shiryu ou para checar Shoryu, que ao contrário dela, dormiu a noite toda. Queria ter passado a noite no hospital com o marido, mas seria complicado fazer isso com um bebê de oito meses, então se resignou a fazer o melhor para o filho. Já perto de amanhecer, acendeu o abajur, pegou a agulha de crochê e o novelo de linha e continuou a trabalhar num casaquinho que estava fazendo pra ele. Quando achou que estava perto de ele acordar, foi até a cozinha preparar uma mamadeira e encontrou Saori lá.

– Bom dia – a chinesa cumprimentou. – Também não conseguiu dormir?

– Bom dia, Shunrei. É, eu geralmente não consigo... Tem sido assim nos últimos tempos.

– Sei bem como é...

Saori deu um longo suspiro.

– Eu tento ter fé – ela continua –, mas é difícil. Quando eu acho que as coisas vão melhorar, sempre vem algo pior.

Ela não queria preocupar Shunrei ainda mais, não queria amolar a moça com suas preocupações, mas sentia que precisava desabafar e deixou que tudo saísse de uma vez, aos borbotões, junto com suas lágrimas.

– O Seiya já estava lá, naquela cadeira de rodas – ela continuou, sem tentar controlar o choro –, mas eu tinha esperanças de que ele se recuperasse. Eu fui tentar salvá-lo da maldição de Hades e agora tudo está muito pior. Eu me sinto culpada... E estou cansada disso tudo, estou muito cansada.

Shunrei deixou que ela falasse, deixou que chorasse, depois disse:

– Você não tem que se sentir culpada. Sei que daria sua vida pelas vidas deles se pudesse.

– Sim...

– Ele ainda está aqui, não está? O que você tem de fazer agora é continuar indo lá para que o Seiya saiba que você está por perto. E quando ele acordar, porque ele vai acordar, você vai estar lá, mostrando para ele o quanto ele é amado.

Elas ouviram o choro de Shoryu vindo do quarto.

– Parece que o mocinho acordou e está procurando a mãe – Saori disse, enxugando as lágrimas e sentindo-se ligeiramente mais confiante.

– Ele está é procurando a mamadeira! – riu Shunrei. – Vamos lá?

As duas continuaram conversando, agora num clima mais leve, enquanto Shunrei alimentava Shoryu. Saori lamentava não ter aproveitado as poucas oportunidades de conversar com a chinesa nas vezes que ela tinha vindo cuidar de Shiryu. Shunrei podia não ter estudo formal, mas fora criada por alguém sábio como Dohko e, apesar de muito jovem, já tinha muito que ensinar.

Mais tarde, as foram juntas para o hospital, Shunrei sempre levando Shoryu consigo. No caminho, ela reforçou em Saori a ideia de que os cavaleiros podiam ouvi-las, e cada uma seguiu para o quarto de seu amado.

– Tenho certeza que papai está ouvindo – Shunrei falou com Shoryu –, então vamos fazer barulho para que ele saiba que estamos aqui com ele.

Como se entendesse, Shoryu respondeu com uma risadinha. Ela voltou-se para o marido.

– Eu sei que você me ouve, Shiryu. Eu te amo muito e confio na sua recuperação. Vamos voltar pra casa bem, vamos continuar sendo felizes, nós dois e nosso filho. É só uma questão de tempo.

Shunrei tocou carinhosamente a cabeça de Shiryu.

– Leve o tempo que for, você vai conseguir. Eu sei.

Então ela sentiu a testa dele esquentar repentinamente. Achou que fosse febre e já ia chamar uma enfermeira, mas parou ao perceber a aura esverdeada que o envolvia.

– Cosmo... – murmurou satisfeita e segurou a mão dele com força. – O cosmo dele está ardendo. Vamos, Shiryu. Estou vendo que você está lutando para sair disso. Você consegue. Você é o Dragão Ascendente de Rozan. Erga-se!

E ela quase deu um salto quando ele apertou sua mão de volta.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

– Tem certeza? – perguntou a enfermeira que veio atender ao chamado de Shunrei. Depois de apertar a mão da esposa, Shiryu não tinha feito mais nenhum movimento e já não havia cosmo ao redor dele.

– Absoluta – Shunrei respondeu. – Ele apertou a minha mão há poucos instantes.

Diante da convicção de Shunrei, a mulher acabou por chamar o médico responsável, que levou Shiryu para fazer exames. O doutor advertiu-a que o processo podia ser demorado, então ela resolveu voltar para a casa de Saori com  Shoryu. Retornou ao hospital depois de algumas horas e procurou notícias com o médico.

– O eletroencefalograma demonstrou grande atividade cerebral – ele explicou. – Parece que ele está tentando sair do coma.

– Eu sabia! – ela exclamou alegremente e beijou Shoryu. – Está vendo, filho? Logo papai estará de volta!

– Entendo sua alegria, mas gostaria de avisar que ainda pode demorar.

– Que ele leve o tempo que precisar...

Quando ela voltou ao quarto de Shiryu, segurou novamente a mão dele e fez uma prece, agradecendo pelo pequeno progresso. Apesar do que o médico lhe disse, ela sabia que ia ser logo. Shiryu estava lutando para voltar e ele não era homem de desistir de uma batalha.

Alguém bateu à porta e ela mandou entrar.

– Olá, Shunrei. Vim conhecer seu meninão.

Era Shun. Vinha apoiando-se em uma bengala, mas parecia bem apesar disso.

– Shun! Já faz tanto tempo que não te vejo.

– Pois é. Eu e Hyoga acabamos de ter alta. Iremos lá para a casa da Saori, mas antes quis passar aqui pra ver vocês e conhecer o Shoryu. Bem que o Hyoga falou que vocês tinham um bebê adorável. Imagino a força que Shiryu precisou ter para deixar vocês e ir lutar.

– Ele se sentiu muito mal quando o Hyoga apareceu lá e ele se negou a acompanhá-lo. Mas eu sabia que ele acabaria indo. Não se foge do destino. Ele é o que é, é um cavaleiro de Athena.

– É o nosso destino... – murmurou Shun. – Nós não temos nada a perder, mas o caso do Shiryu é diferente, ele tem vocês. E mesmo assim acabou partindo sem saber se voltava.

– Ele sempre volta, não é? Eu sofro, é claro. Tenho medo, ainda mais agora que temos um filho, mas é como você disse, é o destino. Cada um tem uma missão neste mundo e precisa cumpri-la.

– Quero que saiba que pode contar comigo para o que for.

– E comigo também – disse Hyoga, que acabava de entrar no quarto.  

“Estou ouvindo o Shun?”, perguntou-se Shiryu. Ouvia claramente agora, não apenas fragmentos de conversa. O esforço anterior tinha valido a pena. A névoa se dissipara. O líquido deixara de ser viscoso. Agora ele se sentia flutuando no mar, com as ondas levando-o de um lado pro outro. Era bom, mas esse balanço estava o deixando enjoado... Mas enjoo não era uma coisa boa? Estava sentindo algo, afinal. Era um sinal de que estava voltando.

 “E o Hyoga... Os dois estão vivos”, constatou com alegria, e torceu para que Seiya e Ikki também estivessem.

“Ele ainda não acordou?”, Shiryu ouviu Hyoga perguntar, e Shunrei contou empolgada que ele tinha segurado sua mão horas atrás.

“Era a mão dela!”, ele surpreendeu-se ao saber. “Era ela tentando me puxar!”

– Ele vai acordar – Hyoga falou para Shunrei. – De nós cinco, ele é o único que tem duas fortes razões para voltar. Deixa eu ver o filho de vocês direito. Aquela visita foi meio tensa... Confesso que tomei um susto quando cheguei em Rozan e vi você com um bebê.

– Pareceu rápido demais, não é? – ela riu.

– Sim! Depois ele me contou a história de Shoryu e eu entendi. Vocês foram bastante corajosos ao assumir essa responsabilidade.

– Não podíamos fazer de outra forma – Shunrei disse. – Quando eu encontrei Shoryu, soube que ele tinha de ser nosso. É aquela coisa do destino outra vez.  

– Ele não podia ter encontrado pais melhores – Shun falou.

– Ah, obrigada. Vocês deviam ir nos visitar em Rozan quando voltarmos! Adoraríamos receber vocês, dessa vez sem tensão, não é, Hyoga?

– É uma ótima ideia – concordou Hyoga. – Acho que precisaremos mesmo de um tempo longe de batalhas e hospitais. Ter uns dias de vida tranquila como a de vocês ia ser muito bom.

– Não está mais tão tranquila desde que esse mocinho chegou!

Shiryu ouvia tudo, queria participar da conversa, queria falar do filho, dizer que também adoraria recebê-los em casa. Ainda não conseguia fazer isso, mas não se sentia ansioso nem triste. Agora sabia que era como Shunrei tinha dito: só uma questão de tempo.

Continua...


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

Na Grécia há uma semana, Shunrei rapidamente criou uma rotina para facilitar o cotidiano com o filho. Passava algumas horas do dia no hospital, o restante na casa de Saori, cuidando de Shoryu e tentando mantê-lo confortável. Tinha a vantagem de não precisar cuidar dos afazeres domésticos e aproveitou-se disso para descansar o máximo que podia, já que não sabia quanto tempo ficaria longe de casa. Apesar de Shun ter se oferecido para ficar com Shoryu à tarde, ela preferia levar o bebê consigo para o hospital. Achava que ele era capaz e tinha boa vontade, mas teve alta há pouco tempo e ela não queria sobrecarregá-lo, além de não querer prendê-lo a uma responsabilidade que era dela.

Shunrei estava no hospital como todas as tardes e já ia despedir-se de Shiryu quando viu o cosmo dele brilhando intensamente. Então ela se aproximou e segurou a mão dele, que segurou a dela de volta. O cosmo elevou-se tanto que ela tinha certeza de que o dragão estava aparecendo nas costas dele.

“Não solte”, ele pensou. “Vamos, me puxe. Me ajude a sair.”

– Venha – ela disse e, como se ouvisse, segurou a outra mão dele. – Eu estou com você. Saia da prisão da sua mente e venha comigo.

Shiryu lutava para sair e, enquanto o fazia, sentia um calor envolvendo seu corpo. Era como se o fluido que o envolvia estivesse esquentando e evaporando. Pouco a pouco, ele sentindo o corpo mais leve, mais livre.

“Venha”, ele ouviu Shunrei chamar, e procurou concentrar-se. Sentia-se tão perto de sair... tão perto... Pensou em quando reverteu o fluxo da cachoeira pela primeira vez. Ele achava que era impossível, mas acabou conseguindo fazê-lo. Se podia fazer aquilo, se tinha subido aos céus e voltado, se tinha ido ao mundo dos mortos e retornado, ele podia sair daquele estranho coma. Ele sabia que podia. Então buscou forças em seu cosmo e sentiu o universo vibrando e se expandindo com ele. Quando o cosmo chegou ao ápice, ele abriu os olhos. Não viu nada a princípio. Havia apenas um clarão. Mas ele piscou várias vezes, acostumando-se novamente com a luz, e uma imagem surgiu: Shunrei, sorrindo pra ele, com os olhos marejados.

“Eu voltei!”, ele quis gritar, mas a voz não saiu.

– Meu amor! – ela disse, abraçando-o. – Eu sabia. Obrigada, meu Deus!

“Meu amor”, ele repetiu em pensamento e sorriu. “É tão bom ver você.”

– Shunrei – ele finalmente conseguiu falar num fiozinho de voz baixo e arrastado. – Eu lutei tanto pra voltar...

– Eu não sei como, mas senti você fazendo isso. Você me ouvia?

– Sim, eu ouvia você... ouvia Shoryu.

– Ah, você também ouviu as risadinhas dele?

– Sim. Onde ele está?

– Ele está aqui – ela disse, pegando o adormecido bebê no carrinho e mostrando ao pai, que se emocionou ao vê-lo.

– Quanto tempo se passou? – ele perguntou, erguendo a mão para acariciar a cabeça do filho. À medida que ia falando, a voz ia se encorpando e voltando ao normal.

– Foram pouco mais de duas semanas desde que você partiu.

– Pareceu tanto tempo... eu vi tanta coisa... – ele disse, e ponderou se devia contar a Shunrei sobre a visão que teve. Já que não tinha morrido no campo de batalha, então aquele futuro podia se concretizar? Poderia morrer de velhice, rodeado por filhos, netos e bisnetos? Ou ainda não tinha acabado? Ainda haveria outra guerra? Ele acabou decidindo não falar nada. Pelo menos não nesse momento.

– Foi até rápido, né? – ela disse e sorriu. Queria ficar ali, abraçada a ele, com Shoryu aninhado entre os dois, mas sabia que precisava chamar os médicos. Deu um beijo na testa dele e apertou a campainha. Em poucos minutos o quarto ficou cheio de médicos e logo Shiryu foi levado para exames. Ela aproveitou para avisar a Saori, que ainda estava no hospital ao lado de Seiya, e telefonar para Shun e Hyoga. Quando ela voltou para o quarto, não demorou muito para trazerem Shiryu de volta.

– Ele está bem – disse-lhe o médico que o acompanhou.

– Estou muito feliz por isso! – ela disse, tentando conter Shoryu que se agitou ao ver o pai acordado.

– Vamos deixá-lo em observação e ver como evolui – continuou o médico. – Se tudo correr bem, ele deve ter alta em breve.

Ela agradeceu e o profissional finalmente os deixou a sós.

– Papai está de volta, meu amor! – Shunrei disse ao filho, que abriu os bracinhos querendo o colo do pai. – Ainda não, querido. Logo, logo você estará no colinho dele, mas agora não.

– Olá, meu rapazinho – disse Shiryu, segurando uma das mãozinhas do bebê, que dava gritinhos de satisfação.

Shunrei notou que Shiryu estava emocionado, então resolveu colocar Shoryu na cama, ao lado dele, e abraçou os dois.

– Eu estou de volta – ele disse, deixando que as lágrimas fluíssem. – E com uma vontade imensa de viver. A determinação que me fez atravessar a distorção do espaço-tempo e voltar para lutar é a mesma que eu tenho agora para seguir em frente.

– Eu sei, meu amor – ela afirmou, enxugando as lágrimas dele com uma pontinha da manta de Shoryu. – E eu estarei do seu lado como sempre estive.

“Eu estou vivo”, ele pensou. “Tenho que continuar vivo para amar Shunrei, criar nosso filho, fazer nossa família crescer. Aquele futuro que eu vi pode ser construído dia a dia, passo a passo. O Deus Dragão me reconheceu na batalha contra Écarlate. Eu sou um guerreiro, sigo o caminho de um guerreiro, e não hesitarei novamente se for chamado outra vez para lutar, mas apesar de tudo ainda estou vivo e tenho que honrar essa benção. Serei um bom marido, um exemplo de coragem para o meu filho e um orgulho para o meu mestre, onde quer que ele esteja.”

Continua...


	7. Capítulo VII

 

Capítulo VII

Seis meses depois...

Após sair do coma, Shiryu precisou de mais algumas semanas na Grécia até se recuperar completamente e poder voltar para casa. Ele procurou encarar com serenidade o período de férias forçadas, mas foi um alívio quando finalmente pôde voltar para Rozan com a família. A casa que Saori tinha em Atenas era bem maior e mais confortável, tinha empregados, e a cidade grande tinhas suas facilidades, mas não havia nada como a casinha nas montanhas que Dohko deixou para ele e Shunrei.

Pouco depois de retornarem à China, Shunrei engravidou e os dois resolveram que era hora de algumas mudanças. Oficializaram o casamento e deram entrada no processo de adoção de Shoryu, que foi concluído rapidamente. E quando souberam que a gravidez era de gêmeos, Shiryu decidiu reformar a casa, que ganhou mais um quarto e um alpendre, além de ter recebido nova pintura.

Enquanto ainda estavam em Atenas, Shiryu e os amigos falaram várias vezes sobre organizar uma visita a Rozan, porém os meses foram passando, cada um foi para seu canto, e a visita prometida não aconteceu. Quando o primeiro aniversário de Shoryu se aproximou, o casal achou que era a oportunidade certa para receberem os amigos e enviou os convites para uma pequena comemoração.

Na manhã da véspera da festinha, Seiya ligou avisando que todos iriam juntos e chegariam no final da tarde, por isso o casal desceu ao povoado a fim de comprar algumas coisas que ainda faltavam. Estavam voltando para casa com as compras quando Shiryu se deu conta de que vivia uma cena da visão que teve do futuro. Ele, Shunrei e Shoryu voltando para casa, os pessegueiros ao lado da casinha abarrotados de flores cor-de-rosa cujas pétalas planavam ao sabor do vento. O cavaleiro sorriu ao lembrar-se que esse pequeno detalhe poético também ocorreu no seu sonho egoísta de felicidade. Lembrou-se também que na visão Shoryu estava mais velho e tinha acabado de aprender a escrever o próprio nome, e no presente ele ia completar seu primeiro ano de vida. Shunrei também estava diferente agora, carregando sua bela barriga de cinco meses de gestação dos gêmeos.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou ao vê-lo sorrindo.

– Nada – ele respondeu. Tinha decidido não contar a ela sobre a visão. Não queria que ela criasse expectativas. – Eu só estou feliz por estarmos juntos, casados, com a família crescendo. Achei que isso não ia acontecer...

– Eu sempre tive fé que aconteceria – ela disse. – Eu tive medo em alguns momentos, claro. Mas a fé sempre foi maior.

– Essa sua fé tem me sustentado ao longo desses anos – ele disse e passou um braço ao redor dela. Carregava Shoryu e uma sacola de compras no outro. – Foi essa sua fé que me trouxe de volta.

– Foi a sua força de vontade – ela tentou corrigir, mas ele negou.

– Não... Eu sei que foi você.

Ao invés de entrarem em casa, os dois sentaram-se debaixo do alpendre para contemplar os pessegueiros. Shiryu colocou Shoryu no chão e ele começou a brincar com as pétalas das flores. Ele achou a cena tão linda que entrou em casa para pegar a câmera. Passou a se interessar por fotografia quando voltou do coma enxergando normalmente. Desde então vinha registrando o crescimento de Shoryu e a gravidez de Shunrei. Colocou um rolo de filme na câmera e começou a fotografar o menino.

– Shoryu, vai para perto da mamãe! – ele disse ao filho e o menino correu até Shunrei com um punhado de flores nas mãos. – Isso! Fica aí, filho.

Inesperadamente, Shoryu jogou as pétalas para Shunrei. Shiryu não perdeu tempo e fotografou os dois em meio às flores. Depois deu um beijo em cada um e sentou-se novamente ao lado da esposa e abraçou-a.

– Semana que vem vou comprar a madeira e começarei a fazer os berços – ele disse, pensando nos gêmeos. Começou a se interessar por marcenaria nos últimos meses, e já tinha feito uma mesinha para a sala, uma estante e um cavalinho de balanço para Shoryu. – Espero que eu consiga fazer!

– Ah, tenho certeza que conseguirá – Shunrei disse, acariciando a barriga. – Estou tão ansiosa para eles chegarem! 

– Não fique assim, meu amor. Eles precisam ficar o tempo certo aí dentro de você. Se tem uma coisa que o Mestre me ensinou foi que paciência é uma das maiores dádivas.

– Acho que só consigo ficar um pouco menos ansiosa por causa do Shoryu. Se não tivesse ele, acho que ia enlouquecer.

– Eu não ia deixar!

– Papá! Mamã! – Shoryu gritou, apontando para o grupo que se aproximava.

– Eles chegaram! – exclamou Shiryu, levantando-se e pegando o filho no colo. Shunrei também se levantou.

Seiya vinha à frente do grupo, de mãos dadas com Saori. Finalmente tinham assumido o que todo mundo já sabia: amavam-se e estavam juntos. Hyoga vinha logo atrás deles, acompanhado por uma moça, que o casal reconheceu: era Eiri, uma das monitoras do orfanato onde Mino trabalhava. Shun também veio com companhia feminina. Ao ver a moça mascarada, Shiryu deduziu que ela era June, a antiga companheira de treinos do cavaleiro de Andômeda. Ikki vinha um pouco mais afastado do grupo, sozinho, mas ao invés da cara fechada de sempre, ele parecia feliz.

– Parece que eles finalmente estão tendo vidas normais como nós... – Shiryu disse a Shunrei, com um sorriso de contentamento estampado na face. Depois de tanta guerra e tanto sangue derramado, ele desejava muito que seus companheiros também pudessem viver em paz, trabalhar, amar, construir uma família como a dele, se assim quisessem.

– Tomara que estejam felizes como nós – Shunrei falou e abraçou o marido. Sorriu ao ver que Seiya e Saori apontavam para ela. A expressão de surpresa deles foi passando para os outros. – Acho que devíamos ter contado a eles sobre a gravidez.

Shiryu concordou e deu-se conta de que nos últimos meses, com a reforma e o trabalho na lavoura, tinha mantido menos contato com os irmãos do que gostaria. Prometeu a si mesmo que não deixaria acontecer de novo. Queria saber o que eles tinham feito nos últimos meses, queria mostrar-lhes as plantações, falar do crescimento de Shoryu, do casamento, da espera dos gêmeos, mas não estava ansioso. O que sentia era uma ternura, uma felicidade serena por estar prestes a compartilhar essas coisas com eles e com Saori. Aproveitou que estava com a câmera e tirou uma foto do grupo enquanto se aproximavam e capturou a reação deles à gravidez de Shunrei. Ainda tinha mais dois rolos de filme para usar durante a visita e com certeza ia usá-los até o fim.


End file.
